1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to patches for use in tissue repair. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to tissue patches having improved mechanical properties.
2. Background of Related Art
Autograft, allograft and xenograft tissue patches are currently used for a variety of reinforcement applications, such as hernia, anterior cruciate ligament and rotator cuff repairs. Advanced tissue processing methods have been developed that minimize the potential for an exaggerated and undesirable immunological response, for allografts and xenograft tissue types, in particular. Unfortunately, in these reinforcement applications, undesirable immunological responses are not the only issue affecting the tissue patches.
The mechanical properties (tensile strength, initial tensile modulus, suture pullout strength, etc.) of these traditional tissue patches are less than optimal. Because tissue patches are generally used to replace tissue in areas subject to wear, these areas tend to experience significant loads that greatly affect the tissue patch. One such area of high wear is in the rotator cuff where implanted tissue must provide significant load bearing support, specifically when used as an intercalary patch.
In a rotator cuff repair, a reinforced tissue patch may facilitate the repair construct by one or more of the following mechanisms: i) by providing a ‘bridge’ to an intercalary structure between the rotator cuff tendon and the humerus in instances where shortening of the rotator cuff tendon results in a gap; ii) by augmenting the repair construct by adding additional support when the rotator cuff tendon is insufficient to handle the loads the repair construct creates; iii) by acting as a matrix for tissue repair to enhance the biological repair and reformation of the rotator cuff biomechanical integrity; and iv) by aiding recreation of the normal rotator cuff cable-like mechanism required for normal range of motion and strength.
Improving the mechanical properties of a tissue patch may extend the life of the patch, may reduce the thickness of the patch necessary to complete a given procedure, may allow for different types of tissue to be used, may expand the range of applications, and/or may facilitate attachment with adjacent tissue, amongst other benefits.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a reinforced tissue patch and means of improving the mechanical properties of tissue patches.